Field of the Invention
The present invention refers to a “MULTIFUNCTIONAL ENCLOSURE”, appropriate for any surface to be enclosed, both external and internal, in which it comprises a cross-linked structure containing a set of profiles that fits in the field of telescopic retractable roof structures, in particular structures composed primarily of profiles used in the field of architecture and construction.
Background
Traditionally enclosure systems may be classified as those suitable for closed areas and outdoor areas. The first group comprises those enclosures that permit use and enjoyment every day of the year, regardless of weather conditions. The second group refers to all those enclosures that open wholly or partly to the open air. To this second group, the present invention is intended.
To make better use of the outdoor places, various enclosure systems were developed, generally consisting of roofs with partial openings that can be opened or closed in the manner of windows, fully or partially, that may be opened when weather conditions are favorable.
To this end, various systems have been developed and used, including:                Protective canvas or awnings;        Tents, made of various materials such as canvas or plastic, with rigid or inflatable support structures (the whole tent is inflated, which requires monitoring its air leakage with the consequent continuous energy expenditure, or only the supporting structure is inflatable);        Removable modules removable at will, which must be completely dismantled when not in use.        Retractable module roofs that result in visible retracted structures at the ends of the area to be covered or have the need for providing a large enclosed space to hide them.        Sliding covers that allow for a limited opening, always leaving a covered portion, since the entire structure (walls and/or roof) moves in modules, which are inserted one inside the other, to occupy one end portion thereof; being that in some cases the walls are fixed and only the corresponding portion of the roof moves leaving always a covered airspace.        
All these solutions generally do not resolve the problem of dealing with the weight of the modules. Most sliding modules are difficult to move to a desired position because they employ mechanical means, pulleys and chains, which are used to manually move the modules. If the modules need to be moved by pushing there is a risk that they may lock.
As for pavilion type enclosures, there are a variety of models, fixed or telescopic, made of various materials, such as canvas or metal. Telescopic enclosures may be retracted and still occupy a fifth or a sixth of its original size.
In regards to the perimeter structures that support a sliding roof, they generally have multiple drawbacks. These structures have to bear the weight coupled with sliding modules' movements, thus they present a variety of construction issues such as tension, vibration, and possible deformation from buckling, all issues that require expensive systems because of materials used, resulting in increased weight and cost of the entire structure.
Enclosure systems that use rail tracks to displace themselves always have some possibility of locking on the tracks.
It must be noted that hereinafter when referring to a structure, module, or enclosure that it is closed, it implies that the modules are in position to total coverage of the surface, and when it is said to be open it implies that the modules are fully stored in underground chambers releasing all the space above ground.
The proposed invention solves all aforementioned problems, because there are no bearings circulating over rails and especially because once the structure is fully retracted it is hidden from view, freeing the space previously covered.
The process of opening and closing the enclosure may be effected mechanically. The use of counterweights for pivoting the structures makes manual operation of the enclosure possible. The simplicity of operation eliminates the need for trained personnel for their handling. It also allows for usage of the enclosure as often as desired.
Another possibility is the opening and closing of the enclosure by using a motor and a programmable computer that allows for scheduling and pre-defined frequencies of operation.
All the above mentioned problems can be solved by the present invention, whose opening and closing is accomplished telescopically, and may be used to cover areas such as: swimming pools, sports fields, greenhouses, gardens, patios, work areas, isolation areas, parking lots, and similar.
The following prior art is known to the inventor.
Spanish Patent ES2,063,610, discloses a fixed circular lattice structure, over which layered structures shaped as wedges are affixed to its perimeter, and pivot on it and lean to one side or the other causing the partial opening of the enclosure or its total closure. The problems presented by this invention are:                The segments tend to jam if they are not perfectly synchronized in their movement;        Space around the enclosed area does become completely free; a portion of the structure is visible on the ground;        The deformation of the segments due to temperature variations and use increases the chances of jamming;        Its does not allow for placement of an enclosure in a small area.        
U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,591 discloses a telescopic enclosure that extends horizontally. It consists of segments of different sizes such that upon retraction each segment is contained underneath the previous segment. The structure moves over side rails. The problems presented are:                The segments tend to jam while circulating over rails;        Rails must be periodically maintained to prevent the bearings from locking;        Not all space is liberated upon opening the enclosure, part of the structure remains visible and above ground;        The structure is usable to enclose small areas since its configuration limits its elements to exceed certain size because of weight and maneuverability.        
WIPO application WO0/2072969 discloses a telescopic rectangular enclosure that can be extended horizontally. It consists of segments of different sizes that may be retracted and stored below the previous segment. The segments move by rolling over side rails on the floor. The ends of the enclosure may be closed by means of a retractable semicircular dome formed by U-shaped modules united together at their pivoting points. The problems presented by this invention are:                The modules in movement tend to lock while circulating on the rails;        Space above ground is not free, part of the structure remains visible;        The structure is usable to enclose small areas.        
U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,327 B1 discloses a telescopic enclosure that can extend horizontally. It consists of segments of different sizes that may be retracted and stored below the previous segment. The segments move by rolling over wheels over the floor. The problems presented by this invention are:                The modules in movement tend to lock easily since there is no guide to keep all wheels aligned;        Space above ground is not free, part of the structure remains visible;        Applicable only to small areas.        
European Patent EP 0253411 discloses several enclosure options. Focusing on a relevant option, a telescopic rectangular enclosure may be extended horizontally and consist of segments of different sizes that may be retracted and stored below the previous segment. The structure circulates over wheels and its ends are retractable, closable by semicircular dome modules formed by inverted U shape wedges. The problems presented by this invention are:                The modules tend to lock while circulating on the rails;        Space above ground is not free; part of the structure remains visible;        The structure is usable to enclose small areas.        